


seven am is not for the weak

by HeavensArcher



Series: drabbles to combat writer's block [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn’t sure why he’d followed his career counsellor’s advice and taken some intro to computer science class that didn’t have anything to do with his major, but he had and he regretted. A lot. He regretted a lot of things about 7am: people rushing through his jogging route to commute, the fact his roommate and best friend Bucky didn’t seem to appreciate the mornings as much as he did. Being up surprisingly wasn’t one of them. He found it head clearing to go on a run before the city fully woke up.</p><p>That didn’t mean he appreciated going to a 7am lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven am is not for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text post on tumblr found here: http://heavensarcher.tumblr.com/post/104852833171

 

Steve wasn’t sure why he’d followed his career counsellor’s advice and taken some intro to computer science class that didn’t have anything to do with his major, but he had and he regretted. A lot. He regretted a lot of things about 7am: people rushing through his jogging route to commute, the fact his roommate and best friend Bucky didn’t seem to appreciate the mornings as much as he did. Being up surprisingly wasn’t one of them. He found it head clearing to go on a run before the city fully woke up.

That didn’t mean he appreciated going to a 7am lecture.

Who decided that was a thing? Even the _lecturer_ looks like they hate themselves right now. Steve’s pretty sure that’s a pajama shirt under the guy’s blazer.

He smiled slightly and resumed a small sketch on the corner of his page. After this he had an hour before his first art class at 10, more than enough time to run home and make sure Bucky woke up in time to get his arse to his own class and have a quick snack before class.

Steve’s musings were rudely interrupted by a guy smacking into every piece of furniture between him and his seat before finally slumping down in the seat to Steve’s right. His dark brown hair was mused, his shirt rumpled and his eyes barely open as he finished downing a coffee with single minded purpose and starting on the other one he’d been carrying in his other hand. The boy, because he was clearly not in his 20s (he looked like he was barely a teenager, he didn’t reach Steve’s _shoulder_ ), threw his hand into the backpack he’d dumped at his feet and moved it around before withdrawing one of those energy drinks Natasha seemed so fond of.

The kid glanced between it and his half-finished coffee for a few moments before loudly stating “I’m going to die.”

Steve proceeded to watch the kid pour the energy drink into his coffee and down the whole thing like a shot.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!” Steve exclaimed, hands fluttering nervously, “Is your pulse ok? Is your eyesight playing up?”

The kid looked at him blearily, “…It’s too early for this,” he complained before throwing his head down onto the desk and appearing to fall asleep despite digesting something potentially poisonous just a moment earlier.

It took a month for them to actually exchange names.

Tony still wasn’t a morning person a year later when they finally started dating. 


End file.
